moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Section IX
Section IX (previously Lightwardens), are a light-adhering, stealthy order of the Church of the Holy Light. Its primary charge and purpose is to defend the faithful depredations of evil, and overseeing the safety of the Holy Lands. Particularly dealing with those wrought by Fel and Shadow and all servants and adherents of the Great Dark. The order merged with Brotherhood of Clemency in October 626 K.C. History The Lightwardens were established after the restoration of the Abbey of Saint Seryl. The Gilnean Bishop, Melchiz Tzedeck, sought to create an order whose purpose would be to ensure the protection of the faithful across all the Holy Lands and beyond. As such the Order of Dawn’s Refuge was born, operating from within the Gilnean fortress Dawn’s Refuge from which its name had derived. There it began as an order training clerics specialized in understand both matter Light and Dark, with better hopes of combating evil. As it grew it became more than an order of clerics building its own military force and inquisition. Although the orders origins and operations are embedded within Gilneas, the Lightwardens began serve and operate across all of Azeroth where evil threatened. This heightened after the destruction of Dawn's Refuge, which resulted in the renaming of the order to Section IX and the adoption of much quieter motives for carrying out their affairs for the Church. Philosophy and Purpose The Section IX Legionnaires all adhere and hold belief in the orthodox Holy Light. The order follows the dogma and teachings of the Church, embedding its own philosophy within the Three Holy Virtues. They share the belief in the original sin and the ultimate evil of the Great Dark. All its creations along with the Twisting Nether, and those who adhere to its ideologies, are considered to be foils of the Light’s plan and a menace to the faithful realm. The order seeks to destroy and cleanse the world from such evils and create a permanent and strong presence of the Church’s teachings within the realm according to the Light’s plan. The order is generous towards those of evil who seek redemption within the Light. It is not uncommon to find death knights, repentant-warlocks, and other ex-servants of the Great Dark within the ranks. Because the order promotes both the knowledge of the Light and the Dark, so that evil may better be understood and opposed, such members are accepted following the Holy Light. Ranking and Structure * Praefectus - the leader of the order. The position is currently occupied by Cardinal Popohnia Fitzerhernn, who took over the role after the stepping down of Cardinal Melchiz Tzedeck. * The Lieutenants - ** Praetor - the second-in-command of the order and commander of the military within the order, as well as the overall de facto command of the rest of the below commanders. Their duty is to train, guide, and organize the legionnaires. The position is currently occupied by former First Warden Marcus Banes DeBray. ** Inceptor Primus - the tertiary leader of the organization. The role was adopted by Tzedeck who continues to serve the order simply as providing counsel. ** Legatus of Mare - the commander of the naval force of the organization. It is currently occupied by Captain An'lyen DeBray. ** Cursor Legate - the commander of reconnaissance, specifically the various Cursors that make up a faction of the order. The position is currently occupied by Jezebel Grimshaw. This is followed by four regulatory ranks that act as dividends for the many members of the organization: * Centurions - Elite soldiers who assist the commanding Praetor. They are required to be experienced in combat and have knowledge of battle tactics. The Centurions lead assaults and give orders to those of lower rank, acting as junior officers. * Principles '''- Ranked militants who specialize in defensive and offensive tactical combat, and who have proven themselves loyal to Section IX. These are often made up of Cursors. * '''Legionnaires - Legionnaires are trained soldiers of the holy order. They represent the primary military force. All individuals are required to be trained in combat, scripture, and how to contain or subdue evil-doers. There are three sub-sections: Infantry, Scholars, and Cursors. Infantry are melee soldiers who engage in open combat, while cursors are spies, scouts, and assassins. Scholars, priests, and spell casters of the order are tasked with researching evil matters and figuring ways how to combat them, as well as providing spiritual guidance and scripture. The Cursors work in reconnaissance and stealth operations. * Tirones - New recruits of the order who have not yet found their place. Admission The vast majority of positions within Section IX are filled by individuals of all races and occupations who desire to put their skills and talents to work for the protection of the faithful under the Holy Light. The legionnaires believe in a profoundly active defense: members can expect extremely dangerous and arduous service in gritty and unsparing locales, without the prospect of fortune or fame. It is no order for those who seek the vanity of titles, fame or riches. The order values service to the Light and its people first, in which cause vanity of any sort has no part. Category:Prelacy of Light's Dawn Category:Diocese of Gilneas Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Holy Church Organizations Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Organizations Category:Lightwardens